What Goes Up Must Come Down
by bookworm71493
Summary: Alice has a great life and great friends and family. When tragedy strikes, how will she and those around her cope? Goes hand in hand with Cloud Nine. A/J R/Em. A little B/Ed but not C/Es. Read and review please. AH AU possible OOC


**A/N: Hola mah peeps (Spangster= Spanish/Gangster. Fun stuff.) So, this is basically my first story. It has a rather odd history. I was just writing this randomly (mainly, my friend forced me to…) and I decided; hey, what the heck, why not see what non-biased people think about it. I put it on fictionpress and did not get a very good response. Changed a few names, a few instances, and badda bing, we have a fanfiction. So, enjoy.**

**Chapter one: Welcome to my life (have fun).**

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" I heard the shrill scream from the opposite side of the street, and immediately knew it was my best friend/ neighbor/ favorite person to love and hate at the same time. "ROSE, IF YOU DON'T STOP SCREAMING AT ME FROM ACROSS THE STREET, WAKING THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD, I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT!!!" I screamed back. She did this every morning. I absolutely hate getting up early, mainly because I stay up reading so late.

Ok, let's get to the introductions. So, I am Mary Alice Brandon but everyone calls me Alice. My best friend is Rosalie Lillian Hale aka, Rose. We look very different, but are sometimes scarily alike. We've got this whole twin telepathy thing going. No one really believes us, but we know that there is something a bit supernatural about the way our brains are connected. Oddly enough, we also each have a biological twin. Mine is Emmett and hers is Jasper. We are all 15 and make up a pretty close knit group. Even odder, we each have a 10 year old sibling. Nicholas Lucas (Nicky) is my brother and Alexandria Charity (Ali) is her sister. Now for the couples. So, I am dating Jasper, she is dating Emmett. Nicky and Ali are kinda dating, but nothing serious due to their ages. So, basically, we are all a bunch or wierdos. Now on to appearances, not that they matter all that much, but still. I am 4' 10", slim, and have bright, deep blue eyes and short, dark black hair that I sometimes spike out. Rose is 5' 6", also slim, and has green-blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair. Now to the real cuties. Jasper is 5' 10", slim but muscular, has crystal blue eyes, and soft, fluffy, dirty blonde hair. Emmett is also 5' 10" with moss green eyes, and short black hair, and is a major muscle man. Nicky and Ali have big brown eyes, and dark brown hair, they are 4' 7" (almost as tall as me- OH-NO!) and have medium builds. How we all ended up so similar but different at the same time, we will never know, but like I said: WIERDOS.

Enough with this inner blabber. I dragged myself out of bed groggily, knowing full well that Rose would come over here if necessary. She would not get me out of bed herself. Oh no. That, I could handle. Instead, she would get Emmett to flip my mattress over, which is not how I like to wake up.

Nicky walked by the bathroom where I was brushing my teeth and said, "So Al, what does the she-devil want?"

"Nick, you know I hate it when you call her that." I whined. I am a great whiner.

"What? The way she screams across the street, and you can still hear it loud and clear. Yea, it is not natural." He was trying to prove a point. It was not that he hated Rose; he just finds that it is his job to annoy me and the people around me. Let me tell you, he is good at it.

"Alright, alright, you can shut up now. I will get Emmett in here, and we all know I am his favorite sibling." I threatened him. It is true though, I am Emmett's favorite. Most likely because we are twins, and he is dating my best friend, but hey, whatever works, right? I stuck my tongue out for emphasis, to which Nick responded "Oh yea, real mature. Al, will you finish up in the bathroom? You take FOREVER!!!"

I just snorted and said "Hey, I AM a girl. It's what we do. I'll be out in a minute, chill."

He walked away, shaking his head, obviously exasperated by me. Sometimes, he acted 15 while I acted 10. I dried my face, and prepared myself for Rose the hurricane. It was the day before school, and who knows what Rosie-dear will come up with. I could feel her getting impatient through our "connection" and knew it was time for me to get over there. Besides, I was looking forward to seeing Jasper's bright shining face.

**A/N: Hi! It's me again!! I know it is a bit scattered and kinda hard to follow, but it gets better (Well, I hope it does…) Oh, and this was written before Cloud Nine, but in Cloud Nine, I changed ages.**

**~bookworm71493**


End file.
